History: Team KII
Team KII is SKE48's second Team. As of August 2019, the Team has 16 members, Matsumura Sayuri is the leader and Shen MengYao the co-leader. 2009 * May 25 - Team KII is formed with 19 girls: Akimoto Manatsu, Han Sohee, Huang TingTing, Ito Karin, Jiang Shan, Jiang Yun, Kim Jiwon, Kong XiaoYin, Li YuQi, Lin Nan, Matsumura Sayuri, Qian BeiTing, Qiu XinYi, Shinuchi Mai, Wang XiaoJia, Wu ZheHan, Xu Han, Zhang XiaoYing, Zhao Yue ** Leader: Kim Jiwon * June 13 - Shonichi of Team KII 1st Stage * November 29 - Senshuuraku of Team KII 1st Stage * December 6 - Shonichi of Team KII 2nd Stage 2010 * July 8 - Akimoto Manatsu graduated from SKE48 * December 6 - Song XinRan and Yi JiaAi promoted 2011 * June 30 - Jiang Yun graduated from SKE48 * November 1 - Senshuuraku of Team KII 2nd Stage * November 1 - Shonichi of Team KII 3rd Stage 2012 * July 5 - Qian BeiTing graduated from SKE48 * August 4 - Wang XiaoJia graduated from SKE48 * August 29 - Lin JiaPei promoted 2013 * January 10 - Yi JiaAi graduated from SKE48 * April 13 - SKE48 Team Shuffle - Sohee Team KII: Chen YunLing, Feng XinDuo, Han Sohee, Hao WanQing, Huang EnRu, Huang TingTing, Kim Jiwon, Lin JiaPei, Lin SiYi, Lu Ting, Matsumura Sayuri, Qi YuZhu, Shibuya Nagisa, Wang JiaLing, Wang LuJiao, Wang ShiMeng, Wang Shu, Xiong XinYao, Xu JiaQi, Yuan YiQi, Yu JiaYi, Zhang XiaoYing ** Han Sohee chosen as the captain of the team ** Qi YuZhu, Shibuya Nagisa, Wang LuJiao, Yuan YiQi, Yu JiaYi promoted ** Chen YunLing, Feng XinDuo, Hao WanQing, Huang EnRu, Lin SiYi, Lu Ting, Wang JiaLing, Wang ShiMeng, Wang Shu, Xiong XinYao, Xu JiaQi transferred to Team KII ** Kong XiaoYin, Li YuQi, Shinuchi Mai, Wu ZheHan, Zhao Yue transferred to Team S ** Ito Karin, Jiang Shan, Lin Nan, Qiu XinYi, Song XinRan, Xu Han transferred to Team E * July 12 - Senshuuraku of Team KII 3rd Stage * July 17 - Wang Shu graduated from SKE48 * July 26 - Shonichi of Team KII 4th Stage * October 2 - Lu Ting graduated from SKE48 * December 10 - Feng XinDuo graduated from SKE48 2014 * February 24 - AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri - Matsumura Team KII: Arai Yuki, Chen HuiJing, Han JiaLe, Han Sohee, Huang TingTing, Ito Karin, Kim Jiwon, Liu LiFei, Ma YuLing, Matsumura Sayuri, Pan YingQi, Shen MengYao, Shibuya Nagisa, Shinuchi Mai, Sun ZhenNi, Xie Ni, Xie TianYi, Xiong QinXian, Yang KeLu, Yuan YiQi, Zhang XiaoYing, Zeng XiaoWen ** Matsumura Sayuri chosen as the leader of the Team ** Zhang XiaoYing chosen as the co-leader of the Team ** Ma YuLing, Pan YingQi, Shen MengYao, Sun ZhenNi, Xie TianYi, Xiong QinXian promoted ** Han JiaLe, Ito Karin, Liu LiFei, Shinuchi Mai, Xie Ni, Zeng XiaoWen transferred to Team KII ** Chen YunLing and Yu JiaYi transferred to Team S ** Hao WanQing, Lin JiaPei, Wang JiaLing, Wang ShiMeng transferred to Team E ** Huang EnRu transferred to Team K ** Wang LuJiao and Xiong XinYao transferred to Team H ** Qi YuZhu transferred to Team KIV * March 23 - Lin SiYi graduated from SKE48 * April 5 - Xu JiaQi graduated from SKE48 * April 30 - Shonichi of Team KII 3rd Stage' Revival 2015 * June 24 - Huang TingTing graduated from SKE48 * July 2 - Kim Jiwon and Han Sohee graduated from SKE48 * November 28 - Jiang ShuTing promoted 2016 * May 7 - Shinuchi Mai graduated from SKE48 * August 1 - Pan YingQi graduated from SKE48 * November 20 - Minna ga Shuyaku! SKE48 59nin no Solo Concert 〜Mirai no Center wa Dareda?〜 (Matsumura Team KII) * Arai Yuki, Chen HuiJing, Chen JunYu, Han JiaLe, Ito Karin, Jiang ShuTing, Jiang ZhenYi, Liu LiFei, Lu TianHui, Ma YuLing, Matsumura Sayuri, Shen MengYao, Shibuya Nagisa, Sun ZhenNi, Xie Ni, Xie TianYi, Xiong QinXian, Yang KeLu, Yang YuanYuan, Yuan YiQi, Zhang XiaoYing, Zeng XiaoWen ** Chen JunYu, Jiang ZhenYi, Lu TianHui and Yang YuanYuan promoted 2017 * February 27 - Yang KeLu graduated from SKE48 * May 6 - Xie TianYi graduated from SKE48 * June 2 - Xie Ni graduated from SKE48 * October 5 - SKE48 9th Anniversary ** Li YuQian and Wang SiYue promoted 2018 * January 7' - Zeng XiaoWen graduated from SKE48 * March 28 - Chen HuiJing graduated from SKE48 * April 28 - SKE48 Tandoku Concert 10-Shuunen Totsunyuu Haru no Fan Matsuri! ~Tomodachi 100-nin Dekiru ka na?~ ** Kim Jihyeon and Li ChiaYi promoted * April 29 - Han JiaLe graduated from SKE48 * July 8 - Ito Karin graduated from SKE48 * July 9 - Xiong QinXian graduated from SKE48 * September 16 - SKE48 Request Hour Setlist Best 100 2018 ～Member no Kazu Dake Kamikyoku wa aru～ ** Zhou RuiLin promoted 2019 * May 30 - Zhang XiaoYing graduated from SKE48 ** Shen MengYao chosen as the co-leader of the team * July 2 - Zhou RuiLin graduated from SKE48 * August 25 - Shibuya Nagisa graduated from SKE48